Reconciliación
by silvi prado
Summary: Beck y Jade acaban de reconciliarse después de una ruptura que les ha tenido separados por meses, y esto es lo que ocurre después de su reconciliación. Esta historia se sitúa justo después de que Bade se rencilie en la serie 4x06.


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"strongEste fanfic se sitúa justo después del capítulo en el que Bck y Jade vuelven en la serie, espero que os guste, he intentado mantener la personalidad de los personajes en todo momento, espero haberlo conseguidO./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"strongUn beso./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"strong-POV BECK-/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Me encuentro tumbado en mi cama en la CV, más ilusionado que de costumbre ya que por fin, después de lo que han sido los meses más largos de mi vida, Jade y yo hemos vuelto./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"No voy a mentir hasta ayer estaba resignado a pasar el resto de mi vida siendo solo amigo de ella, no por mí, que la extrañaba en todo momento: en las clases de Sikowitz recostada en mis hombros, la extrañaba también sentada a mi lado en la comida, bebiendo de mi café, y en mil situaciones más, sino que era por ella ya que la veía tan bien (bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar Jade) que pensaba que sin mi estaba mejor, por eso intenté algo con algunas chicas durante estos meses, pero al final nunca conseguía nada, además después siempre venían los remordimientos ya que a pesar de que ya no salía con Jade sentía que la traicionaba igualmente. Por no hablar del ataque de lo mal que me sentí cuando me enteré de que Jade y mi amigo Alce habían tenido algo./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"Pero bueno, lo importante es que todo esto ya pasó, por fin volvemos a estar juntos, hace unos 10 minutos que se lo dije a mis padres y no están demasiado felices con la noticia, pero bueno, eso ya me lo esperaba./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"De pronto escucho que me llega un mensaje, lo veo rápidamente ya que Jade y yo habíamos quedado en un rato, por si había cambio de planes, pero en su lugar me encontré con uno de Tori que me pedía que me conectara para hacer video llamada, sabía lo que quería: una explicación, y, a pesar de que no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que hago, sentí que se lo debía, no solo a ella si no a todos, ya que se habían molestado en intentar que Jade no se entrometiera en mi vida amorosa y al final había vuelto con ella, así que creé un grupo con André, Cat, Robie y Tori para video chatear, la primera en responderme fue Cat:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"- Holi Beck- Saludó muy alegre la pelirroja, nos pusimos a hablar unos minutos mientras todos los demás se conectaban./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"- ¿Y bien?- Dijo André mientras movía las cejas de arriba a bajo una vez se conectaron todos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"- ¿Y bien que?- Sabía de sobra a lo que se refería pero no sabía como empezar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"- Pues que queremos saber como es que hoy por la mañana parecías tener superada a Jade, y ella a ti, y ahora volvéis a estar juntos. - respondió Tori por André/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"- Un momento, ¿quién dijo que tenía superada a Jade?-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;"- Em… nadie, pero era lo que parecía, ninguno intentaba nada para volver, quedabais con otras personas, os llevabais bien como amigos, etc...- empezaron a enumerar Robie y Rex, al acabar Cat soltó una risita:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"-Oh vamos, ¿Era la única que se daba cuenta de las miradas que se echaban? Además Jade seguía obedeciendo a Beck cando estaba furiosa y el seguía preocupándose por ella igual que siempre, solo que siendo un poco más discreto, además me alegra de que hayáis vuelto cuando no estais juntos no sois… como decirlo...vosotros mismos, por cierto deberíamos añadir a Jade al grupo ¿no? Ella también tiene muchas cosas que contaros – Me quedé sorprendido por las palabras y la perspicacia de Cat, pensaba que solo mi novia y yo nos dábamos cuenta de nuestras miradas, y de las cosas que hacíamos el uno por el otro./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"-No te molestes Cat, Jade está de camino a mi CV, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y decidimos hablarlas hoy mismo, debería estar aquí en 15 minutos, además tienes razón, en ningún momento superé a Jade, solo escondía mis sentimientos, pensaba que ella ya se había olvidado de mí y yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz así que fingía que me daba igual, pero lo ciero es que por las noches me costaba dormir porque me ponía a recordar nuestros ratos juntos, y a veces a pensar en como recuperarla, también alguna me ponía cosas que me regaló ella, como mi colgante con la J, solo para ver como reaccionaba pero parecía darle igual, de echo hasta hoy cuando estaba con Meredith no me dí cuenta de cuanto extrañaba realmente a Jade, y cuando escuché su canción no quise esconder mis sentimientos más, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y ella cantaba esa canción que hablaba de nosotros y… - en ese momento alguien me tapó los ojos y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonreí, era obvio de quien se trataba:Jade./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"- Y quería que volvieramos a ser Beck y Jade, no quería ser Beck "el chico guapo que actúa muy bien con el que quiero quedar" y ya, quería volver a ser "Beck el chico guapo que actúa bien pero que tiene una novia muy celosa a la que no le gusta que se le acerque ninguna chica", bueno sonaba mejor en mi cabeza, pero creo que se entiende… - Dije esto último mirando a Jade a los ojos, ella se acercó, se sentó en mis piernas y me besó, estuvimos así lo que para mí fueron segundos, pero debió de ser más por que nuestros amigos ya estaban quejándose, en cuanto nos separamos recordé que aún me quedaba una cosa por decir:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"-Ah y Cat, tienes razón nosotros dos separados no parecemos nosotros, creo que funcionamos tan bien como pareja porque a pesar de nuestras discusiones, que muchas veces son de broma, sacamos lo mejor el uno del otro, a mí normalmente las cosas me dan muy igual, pero con Jade eso no es así, las cosas con ella no pueden darte igual, es imposible, es demasiado extrema para eso, por eso cuando estoy con ella las cosas me interesan más y… -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"- Y Beck me sabe mantener a raya, sabe lo que voy a hacer incluso antes de que yo lo piense, además también me hace más abierta y sociable, además sabe calmarme cuando las cosas me molestan de verdad. - me interrumpió Jade, ambos seguíamos mirándonos a los ojos y nos volvimos a olvidar de nuestros amigos hasta que.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"-Ooohh creo que voy a vomitar con tanta cursilería junta – Dijo André sacándonos de nuestro momento/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"- Si, creo que prefería cuando se comían la boca delante nuestra a esto- dijo Rex cabreado./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"-Oh vamos chicos esta debe de ser la primera vez que oímos a Jade decir algo bonito abiertamente en público no os quejéis tanto – exclamó Tori muy emocionada, parecía que iba a llorar./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"-Que molestos – se quejó Jade antes de colgar la llamada, después me miró y supe lo que iba a decirme, lo miraba en sus ojos, y sabía que ella lo miraba en los míos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"- Te quiero, te he extrañado muchísimo – dijo ella con una ternura que solo yo, y a veces Cat, tenía el honor de conocer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"- Yo también te quiero y te he extrañado muchísimo, además...- Jade me interrumpió con un beso y en el momento me olvidé de todo lo que iba a decir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"Al día siguiente cuando me levanté recordé el móvil y al verlo me encontré un mensaje de Tori otra vez:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;""Disfruta de tu relación, y no lo estropeéis otra vez. Suerte."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"Jade se dio la vuelta en la cama, porque sí habíamos dormido juntos, por la noche no fue capaz de marcharse, teníamos demasiado tiempo que recuperar y muy poco tiempo, al darse la vuelta me abrazó y leyó el mensaje de Tori, me estaba preparando para un ataque de celos pero en su lugar hizo algo que me sorprendió: se echó a reír./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"- ¿Sabes? Tori tiene razón, voy a dejar pasar que te mande mensajes tan temprano solo por esta vez, disfrutemos y no estropeemos nuestra reconciliación- al decir esto se acomodó en mi pecho y volvió a dormirse, la abracé de vuelta más feliz que nunca y decidido a no dejarla marchar nunca más, y spoiler: Lo conseguí./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%; text-decoration: none;"strong FIN/strong/p


End file.
